The present disclosure is generally directed toward rinse and soak solutions suitable for improving the cleaning of contaminated surfaces and to methods for cleaning contaminated surfaces using the soak and rinse solutions. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments are directed to non-corrosive but highly effective rinse and soak solutions for cleaning applications involving surfaces contaminated with biological materials, such as blood, fat, tissue, bone, fecal materials, and surgical rinse solutions.